A Kiss From Diana
by ChristineJackson
Summary: Seven unconnected snippets of Diana kissing one of her friends (Diana x Akko, Lotte, Sucy, Hannah & Barbara, Amanda, Jasminka, Constanze).


**Akko**

Diana feels weird looking at a shooting star from the ground knowing that once she stood in the middle of the stars in space.

A lot of things have been different these past weeks, even if things got relatively back to normal, but in subtle ways, the way that Diana saw the world around her was different too. It wasn't something she could discuss with anyone, not only due to her usual closed nature but because she feared that no one else would understand her.

But Diana was thankful that there was someone else who she knew felt the same way, because she was with her during everything.

The stars would never look the same to her again.

"What did you wish for?"

Akko's voice interrupts Diana's thoughts.

"Good fortune and success in this new chapter of our lives. But mostly, prosperity for you and me, and for all of our friends and loved ones, too." Diana smiles fondly while looking at the sky, then she turns to Akko. "And you?"

"Aww, man, now I feel silly." Akko says while making a pout face. "I just wished for the new Nintendo Switch."

Diana chuckles a little, then gives her a small kiss while caressing her check. "Well, hopefully, we can manage to get one very soon."

Akko grins at her then holds her other hand.

"All my other wishes already came true. I honestly didn't think of asking for something else."

Diana just smiles, thinking how no other star could compare to the one in front of her.

**Lotte**

Diana likes the peacefulness of the schoolyard when it comes to studying, and she learned that Lotte likes it too.

She learned a lot of things about her these past days. The number of freckles that covered her nose and timidly disappeared over the rest of her face, how her glasses hid the expressive, vivid eyes that marveled her every time. Now, she was learning all about her most special interest.

Akko and Hannah warned her about this.

"So, do you like it? This chapter is one of my favorites! Also, the best to introduce people to the series!"

Diana gives another look to the page she was reading. Between the love triangle involving that Bella girl with a vampire and that one werewolf, plot twists involving long-lost relatives, annoying miscommunication between the main characters, and, for some reason, a side plot that included time travel and sky pirates, she was trying to make sense of one of Lotte's favorite hobbies.

"Is…certainly a unique story. I can't say I've read anything like this before."

As an attempt to change the subject, she gives her a kiss on her temple while playing with her messy orange hair.

Now she learns that it only takes a kiss on the forehead to make Lotte blush.

**Sucy**

When her lips meet Sucy's she expects her to throw some poison, snakes, or poison-covered snakes at her. To Diana's surprise, she doesn't do anything like that, but she makes sure to keep her expression as stoic as possible.

Is Sucy the one that looks surprised. As surprised as she can look, Diana thinks. But the tone of her voice gets a little shakier.

"What… what the hell was that."

Diana just crosses her arms.

"Akko mentioned to me how she tried to kiss you one time. Twice, if I recall correctly." Diana tries to make something of the other girl's red face, if it's embarrassment or something else. "Just wanted to see what all the fuss was about."

Sucy blinks, seemingly annoyed, then tries to look away.

"So? What did you think?"

Diana licks her lips, looking down. She turns to Sucy with an amused expression.

"Mushroom-flavored lip balm? Seriously?"

**Hannah and Barbara**

A serving tray with a cup of Diana's favorite tea, a plate of pancakes in the shape of a heart, and a small box of chocolates with a rose laying on top of it. Very subtle.

Diana stretches her arms.

"Breakfast on bed? May I ask what's the occasion?"

"Does it there needs to be an occasion to show how much we appreciate our best friend?" Hannah questioned loudly and frantically.

"Yes, we only want you to know, like, how much you mean to us, Diana!" Barbara continued, nervously.

Probably nothing to do with that copy of "How To Confess To Your Roommate for Dummies" that Diana found under Hannah and Barbara's desk. Not at all.

Very very subtle. But she would be lying if she said their antics weren't endearing.

"You two mean a lot for me, too." Diana says while getting up from her bed. "Unfortunately, you have chosen a bad time for this. I already promised Headmistress Holbrook that I would assist her in some chores for our school, and I'm afraid I need to leave as soon as possible if I want to arrive on time."

Their expression turns to disappointment almost in sync.

"But I'll make it up for you." Diana says as she walks to the bathroom, stopping to the side of the two girls. "I'll get back by tea time, and then I'll bake something just for the three of us." She kisses Barbara's right check and Hannah's left chek much to their surprise.

She keeps her pace, Barbara still freezing, Hannah the only one able to speak.

"D-Diana! You don't need to!"

**Amanda**

"Let's start with chapter two, shall we? Seems to be the one you have the most trouble with. The History of Transmutation in-"

"Yaaaaawn." Amanda's exaggeratedly prolonged yawn interrupted Diana.

A study session with Luna Nova's top student would be an important opportunity for any other classmate, but to Amanda, it was just another boring chore.

"I will let you know that I'm not exactly thrilled to spend my afternoon helping study someone who doesn't seem to care to improve her grades, but as you know, your roommates were so concerned that you wouldn't pass your classes that they asked me about it." Diana expected that stating the obvious would change Amanda's demeanor. "Because you do know that they care about you, right, O'Neill?"

Diana's attempt at guilt-tripping makes Amanda roll her eyes. Of course she knows. What she doesn't know is why it was such a big deal for everyone. Amanda already had ideas to keep in touch with their friends In Case Anything Happens, as she said.

"It's just…it's hard to give it my all you know? Don't really care for grades, don't really care for this school. Of course I care about my friends, Cavendish. But when it comes to this place…I don't feel like there is something worth making me stay in here, alright?"

Diana sighs, gets up from her seat and advances closer to Amanda, who isn't sure why she decided to come near her if she's gonna give her another speech about responsibility, tradition, duty or whatever.

Before Amanda can complain, she feels Diana's hand on her chin, tilting up her startled face a little. She gives her a kiss. Quicky, yet gently at the same time.

And before Amanda can reciprocate, Diana pulls away, keeping the serious expression on her face.

"Would that suffice?", Diana says before returning to her seat.

She thinks is cute how the red in Amanda's face doesn't quite match her hair.

"Geez, Cavendish, you sure had gotten better at pep talks, I'll tell you that."

Amanda bashfully reopens her book, half looking at the text, half grinning.

"Alright then, chapter two, wasn't it? The History of Transmutation in Modern Witch Society.."

**Jasminka**

The smiling girl stands in front of the blue team's dorm room door, offering one of the cornflakes from the bag she's carrying.

Diana accepts one. She is not hungry, neither is in the mood that kind of food, but she doesn't want to be seen as uncourteous.

"Sorry to bother. Is just that the cakes you brought for Akko's flying practice the other day were just so delicious Diana. I couldn't help but wonder if you may have more with you, or even the recipe?"

Diana eats the single cornflake she took, then inspects Jasminka's apparently-closed eyes, who patiently waits for her answer.

"I'm afraid I don't have anymore, Antoneko. But I was thinking of preparing another batch for our picnic with all our teams together, next week. If you are interested, perhaps you would like to assist me."

"Really? Oh, thank you so much! I can't wait!"

Diana feels the scents of candy near her, specifically strawberry and cinnamon. Before she realizes it, Jasminka is giving her a kiss on the check.

Was this typical Russian customary or just Jasminka being herself? Either way, again, Diana doesn't want to be seen as uncourteous.

She approaches her timidly and gives her a small kiss on the right check. She takes her time, to see if she can catch the scent of cinnamon again.

When she turns back, Diana can see a visible red on the other girl's face and her smile getting even wider. For a brief second, she can't help but think how adorable she looks.

Then she figures it out. It was just Jasminka being herself.

**Constanze**

"No no, no, I can't open the door! You go open it!"

Amanda's loud tone isn't that of her typical laziness, as Diana can hear it from the other side of the door. Is more akin to the one she uses whenever she has a scheme going on.

Terrific. She braces herself for the worst.

To her surprise, there is nothing out of the ordinary when the door is opened. Just Constanze with a questioning expression on her face.

"Greetings, Von Braunschbank." Diana wasn't sure if it was customary to say her entire surname, but she hoped that wasn't the case. "O'Neill summoned me here, saying it was important for me to come to your team's room and that she would inform me why once I was here… but I can already tell there is an ulterior reason for that, isn't that right?" she says while glancing at the American girl grinning at them from her bed.

"You betcha." With a movement of her wand, she reveals a previously invisible tiny object hanging at the top of the door, above the two girls who look up at the same time. "Mistletoe! And you know what that means, you two!"

Constanze blinks then covers her face.

Diana sighs while closing her eyes.

"Yes, I know what it means at a certain time of the year. You do realize that Christmas was two months ago, right, O'Neill?"

"Awww, c' mon! Don't be so lame!"

Amanda can't decide which of the two girls looking at her has the most stern, unamused look in their eyes. Constanze's furrowed eyebrows certainly make it look like is hers.

They quickly raise from their position, accompanied with wide eyes blinking at high speed, when Diana stoops a little and gives her a peck on the check anyway.

Amanda just laughs.

* * *

(this is gonna get kinda dated when nintendo releases a new console, isn't it?)

Diana is one of my favorite characters on the show, but I'm not sure if I write her properly. So this is mostly an exercise to see how well I do in that regard.

Sucy's part of the story is a little shorter than the rest because as I was writing the original idea I had, I found myself expanding it more and more to the point that it didn't count as a snippet anymore. So I decided to leave that one for another fic. I think it may be worth a try.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
